Among other things, a file system is responsible for managing the free space of a storage device. To do this, the file system may maintain a global linear bitmap that corresponds to space on the storage device. Each bit of the bitmap may correspond to a chunk of space on the storage device. If a bit is set, this may indicate that the corresponding chunk of space is used. If the bit is not set, this may indicate that the corresponding chunk of space is not used. With the increasing size of storage devices, this approach becomes inefficient.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.